


【授权翻译】外科结和缝合线的可靠性

by Traaaaaa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traaaaaa/pseuds/Traaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese version of http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308427 by violentdaylight</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】外科结和缝合线的可靠性

on the reliability of surgical knots and sutures 

原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308427 作者：violentdaylight

授权：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308427

分级：E级

全员向，暖文，有微量RF出没。【又名sameen shaw的打脸之路

 

Summary：

Sameen发现手术机制相当明确，只需在正确的位置结扎就能止血，只需用手指轻推仪器就能灼烧消毒一根血管。因与果，简单明了。

 

注：手术缝合线用于术后连接身体组织，通常使用针和加长线，再用外科结固定缝合。

外科结是一种经过简单修改的平结，常用于缝合需要保持张力的外科缝合。在手术中的其他应用：无论左右利手都可使用;或缠绕在金属仪器上，结成所谓的仪器结。

手术技术和结的结成能促进愈合，是减少炎症的风险必不可少的因素，此外还能增加一点美感。

 

 

序

“赢未免要求太高，只有时间是手术和战争的关键。”

-Al McGuire

 

手术室的灯光又热又刺眼，Sameen在她身前交叠着双手，好似在祈祷，然后她走向台前，她的皮肤因干燥消毒在无菌手套下都刺痛了起来。

这和wuḍū没有太大的区别，在伊斯兰教祈祷前要完成洗礼，她想。每一次都是同样的程序，不懈，有力，无聊透顶。把手和前臂浸在消毒液中，让它进入你的皮肤。不要碰任何东西。注意曝光时间。重复手腕的程序。别碰任何东西。保持手腕手肘同一水平线。重复手上的程序。（别碰任何东西。）保持手腕手肘同一水平线。出去的时候别碰到门框。

 

Sameen形象化了她的解剖学教材，画出来五颜六色的内脏和血管，有用得就像地铁地图上的列车。这和手术室里不一样，混乱，出乎意料。人类的身体看起来不像内部图。但她并不在意。她发现手术机制相当明确，只需在正确的位置结扎就能止血，只需用手指轻推仪器就能灼烧消毒一根血管。因与果，简单明了。

 

术野是一块方形的人类皮肤，周围会被盖上绿色的手术布。她曾在某个地方读到过，颜色在和血搭边的时候会更容易对眼睛产生刺激；白布上的血从据称比绿底上的棕色调更加触目惊心。

Sameen拭了一下切口处，吸走了血。她的导师喜欢让她来冲洗，因为就算还只是一个医学院预科学生，她是出了名的临危不乱。她协助的损伤案例大多如此，诊治需要把胳膊伸进肠子的病人，在骨折打孔，脑袋流血或者截肢面前也没有退缩。这甚至与她的自控力无关。她握住了牵引器上冰冷的金属，拉开它。这根本就无法对她造成困扰。

 

手术对有感情的人来说，一定是一件很困难的事。

 

穿着塑料手术室内鞋很难受。这是她今天的第三个手术，她得放弃午饭来做这个甲状腺切除手术，她的肚子正饿得咕咕叫。

“科氏法。”她的主治医生说道，护士递给了他相应的器材。他指了指自己正在处理的血管，Shaw不假思索地背出了解剖名。

这。实在。太简单。死记硬背，助记法，规律，然后是重复重复再重复。Sameen毫不犹豫地把这归为记忆不可或缺的部分。

 

真正困扰她的实际是这个：她记得她第一天去精神病科的病房所感受到的空间，无休止的问题，单上无数的小方块需要钩选，病史记录的跨度之大---从睡眠习惯到生活整体前景。

“我们尽量避免在病房里穿白色，”她的导师说道，“这会让一些病人受到困扰。”

她记得那天下午她翻着那本厚厚的手工制成精神疾病诊断书打发时间，她翻到了最后。她读着关于人格障碍的诊断标准，对着画蛇添足的复杂系统和纯属是模棱两可的内容皱起了眉头。根本没有一条是实验结论也没有明确的诊断测试。就是废话，废话，还是废话。在写着‘分裂型人格障碍’的那一页上，她看到：

 

所述病症有以下特征：

1.情感冷漠，拒人千里之外。

2.表达感情的能力有限。

3.更习惯单独行动。

4.对赞扬和批评表示冷漠。

5.被认为没有感情，冷漠，漠不关心。

6.很少结成亲密关系（并且没有欲望这样做。）

 

Sameen合上了书，时间在休息室被消磨了过去。

“我能走了吗？”她问她刚走进来的导师。

她回到了自己的宿舍，一屁股坐在桌上，“主动脉弓有三个分支，”她自己背诵道，“头臂动脉干，左颈动脉和左锁骨下动脉。”

 

手术室。

她的导师接过了他手中的牵引器，让她用手指压住正在处理的血管。在Sameen的指尖下，这血管会因病人的心跳搏动，是一声声轻柔的闷响，砰，砰，砰。

“我们在离动脉相当近的地方处理，”她的导师说道。“一想到我们是在医治一个活生生的人就觉得这令人着迷，对吧？相当刺激。”

她心不在焉地点头。她的手套上有血，照着她脖子的灯相当热。在她的无菌服和实习服里边，汗正从她背上滚落。

 

她根本就没有任何感受。

 

情感冷漠，拒人千里之外。

 

“就算是你也没办法永远逃亡。”Finch这样说着，她想，‘看我的’。

\--

 

“别再偷我的薯条了，怪胎。”Sameen说着顺便踢了John的小腿。

“已经是五个人的食物了。”John看着空纸袋里边抱怨道。

他们驻扎在图书馆，Bear蜷缩在Harold的书桌下边，Harold则是占据了椅子。Sameen和John坐躺在沙发上。

“我今天收拾了很多家伙，消耗热量啊。”她吃起了第三个起司堡。

Harold盯着她，就好像她是他呢子西装上的一点芥末污渍。“我开始怀疑你有某种代谢障功能碍了。”但他还是交出了他剩下的食物。

Sameen拿出了一些薯条，Bear乖乖跑来沙发边上吃掉了它们。Harold张开了嘴，Shaw瞪着她一眼。

“你别开口，”她说道，“我之前看到你喂了他半个甜甜圈，还有一次是一整条热狗。”

Harold哼了一声，“我给他买超受顾客好评的名牌低蛋白狗粮，但他还是喜欢快餐，我有点生气。”Sameen想她认识他已经久到可以听出他声音里的溺爱，尽管他面上并没有露出一个可以完全表达感情的笑。

“我想没有好评是狗狗反馈的。”John说着揪了一块肉扔给Bear，狗狗飞窜起来在半空中接住了它。

Sameen挠着Bear的耳朵，“显摆。”她吞下了最后一块汉堡，伸手去拿John剩下的食物。“你吃完了没？”

她让他赢了随后的模拟战斗以保护他的自尊心，Harold叹了口气转回桌前继续工作。

就工作而言，这还不错。

 

\--

 

表达感情的能力有限。

“你不会害怕吗？” Gen这样问. Sameen不会退缩. 她从来不会。 “还有悲伤，开心，和寂寞，我会生气，但也仅此而已。” 

\--

 

“操他娘的，”她说着，拉住John靠着她，她扶着他稳住他，他的血染在她手掌上，光滑又温暖。

“Mr Reese？”Harold大惊失色在耳机里开口。

“他中枪了。”Harold闻言在电话那头发出了哽咽的声音。她想这也许是他不同于往日的坦白表达。

“没那么惨。”John搭腔，他汗涔涔又面色苍白，从失血状况来看他可能快进入低血容性休克了。

她看不到伤口的入口，但就算如此，失血的速度和出血量表明着他被射中了动脉，还不是那种小动脉。

（她想起她指尖下血管砰，砰，砰的跳动感。地铁图上的列车。她得把他带到安全的地方去。找到组织，止血。这是科学，手术机制。）

 

“但它仍然是他妈的一颗子弹，”Shaw说着把他推上了车。

“上帝啊，Shaw，”John开口，他的白衬衫在被射中的地方染上了深红色，“我没想到你那么关心我。”

“我没有，”她咆哮，打燃了引擎，开到最高速，操他的，她在那该死的图书馆里可没有办法做内脏手术。

“有多严重？”Harold在她耳朵里问道。

“他像个蠢蛋一样挡在了我面前。”Sameen嘟哝着加速闯过了红灯。

 

“不客气。”John在后座说道，然后他痛苦地咳嗽起来，这让她想自己是不是需要停车，来确保他不会在半途上死掉。

“我会做好必要安排，”她能听到Harold在疯狂的敲打键盘，“你需要？--你需要医疗设备，我想有一个安全屋里有—如果半途把他带到医院，我当然可以解决--”

“Harold，”她开口，“呼吸。”

“我不会让他死的。”在片刻沉默后她说道。

“我相信你。”Harold的回话于她就像是急速行驶的时候路上颠簸了一下，这像是有人给了她一耳光。

“安全屋见。”她双手紧抓着方向盘。

John陷入了可疑的沉默，“你受伤了？”过了一会儿他问道，他含糊的声音听起来像是他快要完全失去意识了。

“闭上你的嘴，Reese。”她说着一路猛踩油门。

-

Sameen把沾满血的棉签和纱布卷进一次性床单里，把它们都塞进了垃圾袋。她拿出了放好的消毒设备，空的电解液瓶，一卷卷医用胶带，把尖利的东西都放在了一边。他们到达安全屋的时候Harold已经准备好了一切，小到手术针线，大到一冷却箱的O型血。她可以确定的是，如果有一天他们厌倦了救人，Harold完全可以搞一个令人咋舌的犯罪帝国。

在她脱掉手术手套的时候她才发现自己手臂上有几道血痕。她没有理会无菌服，并不是说安全屋不像手术室，把消毒液倒在手上再戴上手套已经是她能做到的最大限度了，除非她准备浪费更多的时间。

她一开始手术就让Harold离开了房间，她可没有更多的能力去照顾他以防他因担忧而晕倒，然后把头摔出血。

 

现在她看到他从Reese的房里走出来，看起来面色苍白又担忧，比之前老了很多。“噢。”他盯着一团乱的用过的医疗设备开口。

“我想我撒了点血在地毯上，”Sameen说道，“对不起。”

Harold走向她，抓起了她的手臂，Shaw惊讶地不知如何是好，只得让他毋庸置疑地抓着自己的手把自己带进了浴室。Harold打开了水龙头，把手放在水龙头下查看温度。然后他用手拂过她的手臂，洗掉了她肌肤上的血迹，John的血。

“缝合很好，没有出血。”Sameen说着，更像是在说给自己听。她突然想起了什么：每一次都是同样的程序，不懈，有力，无聊透顶。把手和前臂浸在消毒液中，让它进入你的皮肤。不要碰任何东西。注意曝光时间。重复手腕的程序。别碰任何东西。

 

水打着旋流进了水槽，先是被染成了红色，然后是淡一点的粉色。Harold正拿着一块肥皂在她手和手腕抹满了肥皂，这还真不错，因为出于某种原因，Sameen发现自己没法移动她自己的手臂。

这简直愚蠢又毫无意义，这和过去她做的任何一场手术都不同，但她没什么不同，只是她从不做这些事。爱慕，关心，还有多愁善感。

 

（别碰任何东西。保持手腕手肘同一水平线。重复手上的程序。别碰任何东西。）

她靠着Harold的肩，Harold捏着她的手，用水和肥皂洗着，他把袖子卷到了手肘的位置，他碰到她的手稳稳的，他一遍又一遍的洗着，直到水变得清亮起来。

 

更习惯单独行动。

“你知道我一向没什么朋友，没用。”她说的是实话。

 

“这是我近年来觉得最有趣的时候。”Joss靠在一个草垛上红着脸气喘吁吁。

Shaw咧嘴笑着，流畅地滑了一个步子对着她们面前的假谷仓精准地射出了几枚彩弹，然后蹲了下来。

“女士们，你们得加油了！”Lionel在赛场的另一端大叫。

“你要输了，Fusco！”Joss吼了回去，重装了彩弹枪，调整好了防护面具。“你看到John了吗？他可疑地安静着。”

Sameen扫了一眼赛场，以防John打算改用游击战术。“也许他被困在树上的小猫咪吸引了注意力。”她开口道。Joss扑哧一声笑了出来。

“准备好把他们剿灭了吗？”她问。

“让我们一起去吧。”Joss笑得灿烂，她们都跑了起来，准备攻击。

-

“我想只有胜者才能吃三明治。”Joss笑道。她还是扔给了John一个锡纸包。

“是啊，你们赢了，我们知道，过去的一个小时里你也只提了六次而已。”Lionel拿起杯子喝了一口，“此外，没有我的话，你们压根就没有三明治。”

他们坐在一颗远离赛场的大树下，Sameen和Joss碰了一下杯。

“伙计们，我们可是用玩具枪收拾了你们。你们怎会这么不擅长？”Joss问道。

Shaw有时候特别想和她一起去去射击场，玩点真枪实弹。

John开口抱怨：“Lionel有听指挥障碍。”

Lionel用手肘撞了他一下，John露出了一个被背叛的表情。“我就是不懂你为什么非要当那个指挥人的家伙。”Lionel说道，“你就是个假警察，你甚至不是指挥系统里的一部分，我就该逮捕该死的你，结束这一切。”

 

Shaw靠在树干上，阳光穿过枝叶洒在她脸上，温暖着她。Cole会喜欢这个，她想。这只是她的随想，也许如果她会表达悲痛的话，她会为这个想法加一点感情。

“还好吗？”Joss问道。

她点点头，呷了口酒，“当然。”Joss偏着头就像她说的是什么废话，Shaw叹了口气，“我在想我一个适合这个的朋友，嗯，也许不是枪战的那部分，嗯，怎么说，他坐在树下当个战术天才，更像是这样的场景。”

当Harold的声音静电一样啪得在耳机里响起的时候，她有时会想起Cole，Harold不常开骂---好吧据她所知他根本不会开骂。--当然他也几乎不喝酒，但她想他们大概会合得来。

Joss笑了：“你有机会应该邀请他。”

“他死了。”她回答，语气是没有感情的平实陈述。如果她想起他只是偶然，那她的神经元一定是在她脑子开枪。她不搞感情，她在感情方面就没有搭通线。

 

（她的手套上有血，照着她脖子的灯相当热。在她的无菌服和实习服里边，汗正从她背上滚落。她根本就没有任何感受。）

Joss的表情变得柔软下来。“对不起，是战友吗？”

“差不多吧。”

她们对面的Lionel和John依然在为彩弹游戏的隐性战术争吵着。.

 

“你懂的，如果你想说的话。”Joss这样说道。

Sameen用尽全身力气露出了个友好的笑，“没有恶意，不过我不谈感情那档子事。”

“当然，”Joss回答，“随你，我已经习惯我的朋友们基本上是由一群社交尴尬症患者组成的。只要你不在半夜三更闯进我的公寓，留下一大塑料盆自制的千层面，我们就还是好朋友。”

“你在逗我。” Sameen几乎喷出了她嘴里的酒。

Joss做了个鬼脸，“我倒希望是，我差点就对他开枪了，我的意思是，John做的千层面能杀人。上帝啊，各种意义上的。”

Sameen觉得她友好的笑有了更多的说服力。

–-

 

对赞扬和批评表示冷漠。

“你永远光彩照人啊~”Root这样说。她翻了个白眼。嗯，随便吧。

 

 

“这真是火辣。”Shaw在Root肩上缝了一排整齐的针脚。

“可能会感染。”她打了结，剪掉多出来的一截线头，放好了针。她选择间断缝合而不是皮内缝合是出于她的个人喜好；据经验来看，间断缝合可以减少炎症的风险，还能让伤口边缘近乎平整。不过就这点来说，她开始后悔她有这样可以让Root说更多的话的技术了。她下次该只用皮肤缝合解决这个问题。

 

Root偏着头：“而且还有趣。这整个过程。”

 

John在地铁站那头半信半疑地看了她们一眼，去他的，自从他们得到那屎样新身份之后，他就开始像被无视的小狗狗一样绕着Harold转圈了。Sameen得去分发香水小样。她的高跟鞋都快让她脚流血了。

“你怎么弄的？”她问Root。她熟练地用单手打了个结。

 

Root饶有兴趣地看着她，这个女人拒绝局部麻醉，不过值得赞扬的是，她一次也没有畏缩，针穿过皮肤的时候也没有。事实上她看起来还有点喜欢这个。烦出了新高度。

“我在帮机器做事。”Root随口道。她穿着干练的西装，像是个律师，也有可能是CEO，当然在律师事务所一般不会被捅刀子。

“当然，随你便。”她安静地处理了一会儿伤口，然后完成了她的缝合，在包里找起了胶带。

 

Root倾斜着身体，她今天的发型是柔软光泽的大波浪，看起来她会定时做一下昂贵的头发护理。至少她是在认真对待她的假身份们。

 

“让你碰我我就值了~”Root露出了一个看穿一切的犀利的笑。

 

Shaw撕开了塑料包装，把胶带平整地贴在伤口上，“如果我有感觉的话，我会感到荣幸。”

Root微微偏着脑袋，这让她的发丝散落在了她脸上。Sameen有那么一瞬就想知道她的头发摸起来会不会像看着的那样有光泽。如果，她把手缠进她的头发，再拉扯她的话-----如果Root因此弓起身子，张开了嘴的话----

“谢谢。”Root对她眨了眨眼睛，把衬衣袖子放下来盖上了手臂。

 

她系统地清理起了她的工作间，扔掉了垃圾。Root则是逛去骚扰起了Harold。

她取下了手套活动了一下手，她试图清除脑子里Root深色卷发纠缠在自己手上的画面，但没有用，这就像是偏头痛前的闪光。橱柜里有一瓶苏格兰威士忌，桌上有一个干净的咖啡杯。酒精的刺激大概会有用，她想。

（只需在正确的位置结扎就能止血，只需用手指轻推仪器就能灼烧消毒一根血管。因与果，简单明了。）

\--

 

被认为没有感情，冷漠，漠不关心。

“择日不如撞日，Sameen，你为什么害怕谈论感情呢？”操你的，Root。

“感情？我是个反社会，我没有感情。”

\--

 

 

被认为没有感情，冷漠，漠不关心。

“择日不如撞日，Sameen，你为什么害怕谈论感情呢？”操你的，Root。

“感情？我是个反社会，我没有感情。”

\--

“像这样，”Root说道，她的手就像绳子一样缠着Shaw的手腕，一动不动。

Sameen的手在Root的腿间，她用拇指在女人的小核上打着转，Root扭动着臀。

“上帝啊，你可真贪心。”她吻着Root苍白的喉咙，“你就像被操开了。”

她已经让Root高潮两次了，一次是用手指，一次是用嘴。Root肌肤下的青色血管就像是地图，散布在她的肩上像是星星点点。

Sameen埋头吮吸起了女人乳头，Root喘息着扭转Shaw的脑袋，直到她找到了正确的角度，“噢。”她打了个颤。

 

“噢，这就对了，来吧。”Shaw说着Root的脊柱就弓成了一道优美的弧线，在她身下起伏。

之后，她们踢开了床单纠缠在了一起。她们都喘着粗气，她能感觉到她指尖Root喉咙血管的跳动。（主动脉弓有三个分支，头臂动脉干，左颈动脉和左锁骨下动脉。）

 

“你做起爱来就像明天就是世界末日，”Sameen说。她累了，但她却兴奋地睡不着，Root花了大半个小时用振动棒操她，她想如果她很快起来的话，她的腿大概会率先投降。

Root把手指插进了Shaw的头发里，吻着她肩上的伤疤，“谁知道呢~”

 

Sameen怀疑地看着她，“机器告诉了你什么吗？如果明天就是世界末日，你却不告诉任何人，我知道一大群人都会被气炸的，包括我。”

Root咧嘴翻了个白眼，“明天不会是世界末日的，Sameen，我只是喜欢在拥有的时候享受。”

Sameen用拇指抚摸起Root耳后植入耳蜗上面的皮肤，“我哪也不去。”

 

Root吞咽了一下，“你试试看，我会找到你的。”她说道，但她的笑太过颤抖，不足以掩盖她背心的不安。

“我不走。”

当Root环抱住她把她拉得更近的时候，她本该觉得窒息，幽闭恐惧症，它本该让她想要逃跑。

 

（但她没有，那可以说是最好的事也可以说是最坏的事。）

\----

 

 

很少结成亲密关系（并且没有欲望这样做。）

“我过去唯一擅长的是杀人，但我在改变了。”她惊讶于自己有多么认真对待这个问题。

\--

 

Sameen在听到Harold椅子的吱吱作响和他尖锐痛苦的呼痛声的时候正要组装好她的枪。她迈步走向了男人。

“没事，还好。”Harold畏缩了一下，用手按着右颈和肩的连接关节。

“让我看看。”这不是一句请求。

Harold对她抬了抬眉毛，当他活动他的头去看她的时候，他又因为疼痛龇牙咧嘴起来。

“你上次什么时候吃的止痛药？”

 

Harold拿开了手让她检查，这更加证明了他现在的坏情况，“我午饭的时候吃了一点布洛芬。”

现在已经晚上九点了，Shaw皱眉看着他，“严重背痛你就吃布洛芬？从什么时候开始的？”

Harold看向了远处，“你也许发现了，我们现有的资金有限，我们平时使用的给补路线已经枯竭了。”

Shaw用指尖触碰着他温暖的颈部皮肤，“我确信我能给你搞点非法鸦片，Harold，不知道你发现没，瘾君子可是真爱那玩意儿。”

“是啊，你现在就需要因为购买违禁药物被逮捕。”Harold嘟哝了一句。

 

“疼吗？”Shaw按了一下他的颈椎问道。

“还好，”Harold回答，然后Shaw向下移动手指按进了他肩上一块绷紧的肌肉。他叫了一声，几乎从座位上跳了起来。

“我想你脊柱应该没问题，是成天在桌子前坐着导致的肌肉拉伤，让你的慢性问题爆发了。”

“谢谢你的评估，”Harold用拘谨的声线说道，当他认为人们是傻子的时候他就会这样。

“不客气，”Shaw没有被影响，从他桌上放的一版药里扣出两颗，就着水一齐递给了他。“拿去，明天我们要检查你的止痛药，列个我需要为你搞到的物品清单。如果你倒下了可帮不了任何人，Harold。”

 

Harold吞下了药片，他看起来因为物理性的疼痛绷地紧紧的，他的肩几乎缩到了他耳朵旁边。她怪自己没早点发现，虽然Harold宁愿忍受疼痛或者来个该死的类鸦片药物戒断也不愿意承认他也许有什么额外需求。

“好的，现在脱掉你的衬衣。”

-

让Harold脱掉衬衣和背心坐到后面的破床上简直是费尽了口舌。只要她把手放在他肩上和颈上，他就受惊一般地吸气，就好像他忘了和人接触是什么感觉。

她按进他颈肩间的关节，然后松开，给肌肉热身，缓解着他的肌肉紧张。

Harold抱怨般地呻吟着，突然抱怨的声音弱了下来，“噢，是那，嗯。”

 

Sameen挤了点她用在John肩上的外用非甾体抗炎药，这种凝胶会在揉进皮肤的时候开始发热。显然好好按摩并不能解决Harold背部剧烈疼痛的问题，但紧张的肌肉显然不会减轻他的疼痛。好消息是Shaw解决了他肩颈扭曲的问题后，Harold发出了柔软又释然的声音。她能感觉到他微微放松了手，像一个被切断线的木偶。

 

也许，她该让John按时来做这个，不仅能放松Harold的紧张，也能看到John的‘让我帮你’脸，Harold的‘小狗狗’脸。

 

完工之后她把手搭在Harold的肩上休息了一会，Harold伸手覆上了她的左手。

我什么也没做，她想。“你没必要一直疼着。”她说出口的却是这句，因为看起来这应该很重要。

“谢谢。”Harold捏了一下她的手。

 

也许有些治疗并不需要手术刀。

-

 

“放他走吧，看在上帝的份上。”Shaw开口，她很强壮，但John很高大，而且他显然已经决定把这个被他逼到角落里的垃圾吓到死了。

“我发誓，我没有碰她。”男人用手掩面，被John打了的鼻子正冒着鲜血，粘稠的红色液体滴到了他的衬衫上。

 

并不是说Shaw在原则上反对殴打家暴男，尤其当这种垃圾把他们的配偶打得断了几根肋骨还重度颅内损伤，还因为有朋友在NYPD就逍遥法外。话说回来，John一旦涉及到家暴问题，他的容忍度就会变得很低。所以说在他们变成一具尸体之前她需要介入，不是说这对人类来说有多大的损失，说真的，挖墓太累人了。

Harold已经为这个家伙的妻子准备好了新身份，这意味着他们在这的目的是劝这个男人自首，阻止他再伤害别人。她想，他们已经完成任务了。

 

John又猛揍了男人一拳。“你躲得了这个吗，哈？”他吼道，“把你自己的愤怒撒在你妻子身上？那让你觉得你是个硬汉？”

“Reese，他得到教训了。”她这时候扭住他手臂可能起了一点作用，她想。Reese退开，挣脱了她的手，朝着街的方向愤然离开。

那个家伙在John放开他的那一秒就捂着他流血的鼻子倒在地上，他看起来随时都会晕倒。事实证明在有人能把他揍到生命熄火时候，他也不算什么硬汉。

 

Sameen蹲了下来，男人瑟缩了一下。“你看到了，我朋友特别恨你们这种家暴垃圾，记住这一点，下次你要是再想碰别人的话，我很他妈确定我不会让他停手。”

她把那个流着血，无地自容又吓得屁滚尿流的男人扔下了。有时候你需要让命运来惩治这些人。

 

她走回了他们停车的地方，John坐在驾驶位上，抓着方向盘。他的指关节擦伤了，沾着血迹，她想他是不是在揍那个家伙的时候打到了他牙齿，还是在回来的路上又搞了点额外破坏，是的话她倒是并不吃惊。

“我想我们把意思表达清楚了。”她说。

 

John别过头，用比耳语大声一点点的声音说，“别告诉Harold。” 

“什么别告诉？别告诉他我们传了话并且确信这个蠢货的余生都再也不会伤害其他人？我敢肯定他听到这个会很高兴的。”

John的面部表情除了下巴肌肉微微收缩之外并没有其他变化，他只是说，“你知道我什么意思。”

她叹了口气，“你不能让这种事一直伤害你。”他们总是在类似的家暴问题上无可避免地停滞在这一点上。（重复，重复，重复。）

“我也不想。”John的表情变了，是恳请。噢，快停下来。

她看着他，谢天谢地这世上并没有像Harold之于John的力量之于她，但她一下想到了Root缠绕在她手指里的发丝，John肩上整齐的外科缝合线，Harold洗掉她手上的血。

她抓过他的手查看那些擦伤，John发出了无助的声音，她让他靠上了自己的肩膀。

 

“我知道。”不像是精神病院的需要勾选的小白框们，这是理解，深刻又发自内心，而且可怕。

John呜咽着蜷缩起了身体，在他把头放在她腿上的时候，停车制动偏向了他那边，不过他没有发现。这不会毁了你。她想到了这句话。但她没法对他说谎。

 

于是她拍了拍Reese的头，打开了他的耳机。Harold细微的声音从扬声器的传来，“Mr Reese，还好吗？”

“告诉他，告诉他。”

 

\--

把手和前臂浸在消毒液中，让它进入你的皮肤。不要碰任何东西。注意曝光时间。重复手腕的程序。（别碰任何东西）。保持手腕手肘同一水平线。重复手上的程序。

 

狗狗香波让她的手变得滑溜溜的，泡沫一路蔓延到了她的手腕，“你喜欢这样，对吧？好男孩儿。”

Bear呜咽着，显然对洗澡不是很有热情。

“我想我们可以试试吹风机，看他喜不喜欢~”她的黑色牛仔裤紧贴在她身上，被Bear每一次试图跳出金属浴盆溅起来的水湿透了。地铁站很冷，Sameen等不及想要扒光Root的衣服给她升升温。

“我简直不敢相信John又一次摆脱了他给狗狗洗澡的任务。”

她把水浇在Bear背上冲掉香波，无比规矩地，甚至像是做仪式。

（不要碰任何东西。注意曝光时间。保持手腕手肘同一水平线。）

 

Root做了个鬼脸，“我想他擅长火器，我承认这一点，但我依然不确定Harry怎么看他。”

“他不管在哪都会跟着他。”Shaw回答。她的手干净，光滑，没有血。“不管Harold做什么决定或者他过去做了什么可怕的事，John都对他有信心。他在知道Harold会爱他之前就在爱他了。”她捋了下散落在她脸上的发丝。“我搞懂了，你应该比任何人都懂。”

 

“比任何人？”Root问，她的笑闪烁得就像是全息图。

“你对我也是这样的。”

（只需在正确的位置结扎就能止血，只需用手指轻推仪器就能灼烧消毒一根血管。因与果，简单明了。）

 

Root屏住了呼吸，然后吐了一口气，她在水里抓住了Sameen的手，她碰了她的手腕，找到了她的脉搏。砰，砰，砰，活生生的人。

 

你究竟干了什么？你用手打了一个结，希望它能抵住张力。这不是科学，这是信仰。

 

-fin-


End file.
